Takenaga Oda
Takenaga Oda is the most intellectual out of the four boys. He is also the boyfriend of Noi Kasahara. Personality The most intellectual of the four, Takenaga is called the "Boss" (a pun on his personal name in Japanese, which can be read as buchou, meaning "boss") by his friends and is the least fazed by Sunako's morbid habits. When he dresses Sunako up, Takenaga is usually responsible for doing Sunako's hair. Takenaga is originally from a wealthy family descended from flower masters (ikebana, but when the pressure of being the family heir was too much, he became completely withdrawn and ignored everyone. He was sent to live at the Landlady's mansion in hopes of becoming more "normal". He is described as a caring and rather shy person. He is currently going out with Noi, whom he affectionately calls "Noi-chi", it is also quite possible that he has a jealous personality. Shown in the manga where he thought he might lose Noi to another guy. Shy and sensitive, Takenaga is can be also often seen as the voice of reason and intelligence within the series. Originally withdrawn due to high tensions within his family and tremendous expectations, he eventually opens up after living in the Landlady's house. He is also the only one of the group who can enter Sunako's room without being frightened. Compared to the other four, he is fairly level headed and not as easily fazed by Sunako's morbid habits. During a brief period of depression, Sunako, Ranmaru, and Yuki were shocked to find him hiding in Sunako's room, where he commented to Sunako that her room was oddly comforting, to which she responds by offering one of her anatomical figures to hug (to the further discomfort of the other members of the house). He is something of a genius, consistently getting good grades in school. Not long after Takenaga's move into the mansion, Yuki is surprised and somewhat in awe at Takenaga's wide collection of books, most in foreign languages or on obscure subjects. A comparison can be seen between Sunako and Takenaga. While the reasons for withdrawal are different, both characters have been dealt a blow that caused them to react differently to their environment. Since Takanaga had family problems, he withdrew from close personal relationships, while Sunako withdrew from trying to be physically attractive. Background Takenaga was sent to the Landlady's home in order to live a more normal life. He is the heir apparent to a family of ikebana masters, but constant pressure from his fiercely traditional parents and siblings caused him to distance himself socially and emotionally. Upon his arrival to the Landlady's home, he shut himself away in his room and read constantly, but would slightly respond to Yuki's attempts at friendship. After the story arc concerning Kyohei's introduction to the household he has become more friendly and open, though still somewhat aloof from Yuki and Ranmaru and speaks when he feels is necessary. His attempts at reforming Sunako usually run more towards her education, and he has frequently tried to tutor her in math. Occasionally he has been forced to attempt to seduce the rather unwilling Sunako, often with humorous results. Gallery Main article: Takenaga Oda/Gallery Trivia *His voice actor Vic Mignogna (English ver.) is also the voice actor of Tamaki Suou, a character from Ouran Highschool Host Club. *His name is derived from Oda Nobunaga (in fact it was once suggested in the anime that Takenaga was a direct descendant of Nobunaga) and his reference to Noi as "Noi-chi" is probably a reference to a sister of Nobunaga. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters